SasuNaru  Rainy Nights
by Warrior-of-Riverclan
Summary: Sasuke is running late for an important meeting! What could've been so important to pick up?  SasuNaru smut oneshot.


Sasuke Uchiha ran down the streets of Konoha, holding his jacket hood in front of his face to shield it from the heavy rain that pouring down in buckets. He had a small bag around one arm and it seemed like he was protecting it with his life. He flipped his wrist out in front of his face to check the silver watch.  
_Damn, it's already ten!_  
The Uchiha had to make a last-minute stop at the convenience store that night, and he was becoming very late for an important meeting. He made a sharp left turn and sprinted to a cozy-looking house in the middle of a small neighborhood. The wind almost blew the bag out of his hands but he caught it just in time. Jabbing his key in the lock, he rammed his shoulder into the door, making it open with a loud BANG!, scaring the person inside the house waiting.  
"You're back! Did you get the stuff!" An excited Naruto rushed over to his dripping wet boyfriend eagerly.  
"Relax, of course I did. Only the best for my Naru-chan!" the Uchiha said, taking off his shoes and stepping into the small house.  
The house was small, with only one bedroom, a tiny bathroom, and one room that had been turned into half kitchen half living room with help from a few friends. It was cluttered too, with dirty dishes piled up in the sink, stray clothes strewn across the rooms, and empty ramen packages scattered everywhere.  
Sasuke sighed, knowing that they would have to clean up the hellhole soon. Naruto smiled at his boyfriend and took his hand and led him into their bedroom.

Surprisingly, it was quite clean. It was also quite spacious in comparison with the others, the biggest room in their house. There were two chairs shoved into the corners of the room, a small closet on one end, and a big bed that dominated most of the room. It had black pillows and bright orange sheets that matched the walls and carpet.

The Uchiha shrugged out of his jacket, hanging it on a hook on the wall. He set the bag on one of the chairs and sat on the bouncy mattress.

"Oh no," Naruto whispered. "Your clothes are soaking wet. We can't have that now, can we?" The Jinchuuriki climbed onto Sasuke's lap and put his hands under his shirt, stroking the Uchiha's chest gently before pulling the shirt off of him. Sasuke smiled and made quick work of Naruto's shirt as well, dropping it next to his.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against the blonde's, making him gasp. He slipped his tongue in and immediately started massaging the uke's with his own. Naruto let out a low moan and rubbed his tongue back. Sasuke leaned forward so that he was lying on top of the blonde, and trailed his hand lightly down his chest, reaching for the zipper of his pants. Naruto let out another low moan as the Uchiha unzipped them and tossed them away. Sasuke sat up, making the other pout.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Who said I was stopping?" He leaned in and kissed the foxes neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin. Sasuke started kissing him lower and lower, until he found his hardened cock. He took it in his mouth, and Naruto let out another lust-filled moan as Sasuke licked it's head. He sucked faster and harder, licking it more and more, making his uke cry out in pleasure.

Suddenly he jerked away, earning another pout from the blonde, as he reached for the bag he had set on the chair. He pulled out a small tube of lube. The Uchiha swiftly unzipped his pants, sending them to the floor, expanding the soggy heap. He squirted the liquid onto his palm and generously lubed his erection. Naruto spread his legs out, craving what was coming next. Sasuke positioned himself at his entrance.

"Ready?"

"Hurry up!" The impatient uke demanded, making Sasuke smile.

Slowly, he slid himself inside of him. The blonde winced in pain, and the Uchiha gave him a moment to adjust before thrusting. Naruto let out a loud cry of pleasure as Sasuke hit his spot, rising off the bed. The Uchiha had to grab his waist and hold him steady in order to start a good rhythm. The blonde was moaning his head off as Sasuke's thrusting became harder and faster, going deeper and deeper inside of him. The Uchiha's moans mixed in with the foxes, and soon they began to reach their climax.

"Sas...uke...ah...anf...I...ahhh...I think i'm...hah...gonna...cum!" Naruto released himself all over their stomaches as explosions of white hot pleasure wracked their bodies. They let out their loudest and final screams as Sasuke came hard deep inside of Naruto.

He slowly slid out of Naruto and lay down beside him, both panting. The Uchiha reached up and kissed the fox, sighing when he pulled away.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I love stormy nights..."


End file.
